Maxine Jasmin Walker
by mwsapphire
Summary: A new and mesterious girl comes to the park, she has magical powers and is a friend of Skips, and gets a part-time job.


_Kay so this is the new way to introduce my OC, and that's better, because then I can show her powers better. She is a projection of my self, with her name, date of birth, etc. changed around a bit, but all of her personality is mine. Oh, and whatever she knows about Mordecai and Rigby starting in the next fanfic. Will be what I have deciphered about them watching regular show, especially since a little down the road, in December break._

_Oh Crap , spoiler oh well… :D_

Character Profile Maxine Jasmine Walker

Height: 5'3.5"

Weight: 130

Age: 14, High School Freshmen

Species: Half human, half janite

Appearance: Light tan skin with large dark brown eyes and large dimples. Small ears and long, dark, thick, wavy hair, tied back in a single braid. Sharp-boned face.

Personality: Very intelligent, talk too much and too fast, and that can be annoying. She loves basketball and soccer and running. She is kind, loyal, loves to help others, but can be very awkward and hyper at times.

Outfit: Changes with scene, but she comes to the park in a pale blue boot-cut jeans and matching denim jacket with a purple sparkly top underneath, with matching converses :D

Fav Music: All American Rejects, Taylor Swift, Avril Levine, pretty much pop, dance, and rock in general. Also loves Hedley and The Fray and King of Leon.

Maxine glanced at her watch. 3:15. She had fifteen more minutes until she had to meet an anthropomorphic gumball machine named Benson for a park time job working at the park. She knew the immortal yeti who worked there, Skips, and he needed help with all the crap that happens there, so convinced Benson to hire her as a high school student who needed a part time job. Not just as a groundskeeper though…she was there to help skips.

She was in the park, just walking around. She then heard to voices.

Rigby: " I don't wanna start the hose!

Mordecai (cheeky grin): Puunnnccchhhiiieeesss….?

Rigby: NO!

Rigby thought about the things he was good at. He looked up at his friend Mordecai. And I mean _literally _look up, Mordecai was six feet tall, and Rigby wasn't even three feet tall. Mordecai was stronger too, making him a much better wrestler and puncher…but RIGBY had sharp claws and teeth, he also has a long tail so he almost always landed on his feet.

Rigby: "Whoever can climb that tree over there wins, Mordecai!

Maxine had hid behind a tree, and was listening to their conversation. She had heard about Mordecai and Rigby from Skips and had seen these two, but hadn't known they were the ones. She made a mental note "_the blue jay is Mordecai, and the raccoon is…"_

Mordecai: "Alright, Rigby…"

"_Rigby…"_

Mordecai was actually a little nervous. He couldn't climb trees nearly as well as Rigby, with his gripless wings and his talons, which were barely sharp at all.

Rigby: "You first…"

Maxine watched the skinny blue jay try to grip his wings into the tree trunk, and dig his talons in. He went a few paces up…

Rigby: "C'mon, Mordecai...just give up now, man. There's NO WAY you can climb better than me…"

Mordecai: "I so can!"

He was almost to the lowest bow now. He reached his left wing up, but he couldn't grab it and his talons lost their grip and he fell on his wing.

Rigby: " Ha ha! Looks like a win! 

Rigby then realized that Mordecai wasn't' getting up automatically, rather he was groaning and holding his now swollen and broken left wing.

Rigby scurried over on all fours and knelt next to his best friend.

R: "You alright, man?" 

Mordecai groaned and sat up, his arm hurt like HELL, and he felt like he was gonna cry…

Mordecai (voice strained from pain, half groaning) "Yeeeaahh…I'm f-fine.

Mordecai stood up, gripping his wing as fiercely as he could, and Rigby noticed it was swollen and bent at a weird angle.

R: "Holy crap, Mordecai! Your arms broken, lemme see…(reaches for Mordecai's wing)

Mordecai: "NO dude, I'm fine, don't touch it!"

Maxine came out of the shadows.

R: "Who the heck are you?"

Maxine: "Maxine. I'm about to apply for a job here but I think I can fix your friend Mordecai's wing."

Rigby normally wouldv'e thought it funny that a human just called Mordecai's arm a "wing" but in the seriousness of the situation he didn't even notice.

Maxine starts talking to Mordecai.

Maxine: "Alright, Mordecai, I'm Maxine. I'll help you with your wing, just let me see it, I swear I won't hurt you. I'm a friend of Skips's.

Upon hearing this, Mordecai felt a sudden trust for the dark haired, dark-eyed girl asking for his wing. He released his wing and let Maxine touch it. She muttered what sounded like Latin under her breath and her hands glowed with mysterious, pale, purple-white glow . Her hands were at the spot were Mordecai felt his arm was broken, and he felt a wonderful feeling, like cool water was quenching the fire that consumed his wing, and it was mended.

Mordecai: "Whoaaaa... how did you DO that!Thanks so much!"

Maxine: "Your welcome.I'm a Janite, I can bend life energy and use it to do things, such as healing. All I did is fuse your bones together."

Skips skips over.

Skips: " I guess you guys have met Maxine."

Maxine: "Yeah. I just fixed Mordecai's wing…" 

Mordecai : "Arm! It's my arm!"

Maxine: "Sorry, Geez. Well technically, you're a bluejay, so you have wings that you can _use _as arms, but they're _still wings."_

Mordecai opened his beak to contradict that, but Skips cut him off,

Skips: "She's really scietfically accurate. You'll love her anyway."

_Well this is taking too long and you guys probably want this up so I'll go now review pleez so I can now if I should make another chapter._


End file.
